This invention relates generally to mine doors, and more particularly to a power mine door system for installation in a passageway in a mine.
Mine doors are widely used to block air flow yet allow passage through passageways in mines, and to further act as fire barriers. Many such doors are manually operated; many are difficult and time-consuming to install; and many cannot be readily adjusted to fit passageways of varying dimension. The mine door system disclosed in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,577 represents an improvement over conventional systems, but it is a manually operable door.